Sterling Potter and the lost father
by TheBandit025
Summary: 16 years later after Forever baby Harry and Hermione's son goes finds his father in Miami, FL. Squeal to Forever baby
1. Chapter 1

16 years later…. After Forever Baby

Sterling Harry Potter son of Harry & Hermione Potter. Sterling was with his mom Hermione getting his school books for his sixth year of Hogwarts. Then Hermione said I wished your father was here and starts to cried and Sterling said what wrong mom and hugs her. She said I want your father back but you look like your father that is why on your birth name Harry James Potter junior. Then Sterling said what happen to my father. Then Hermione said 16 years ago I and he got back from our honeymoon in Hawaii and I was going tell him I was pregnant with you but I was nerves of telling him so I told him I going to cook food for us and your father was going to put our bags in our room and he came down and I said dinner is ready baby and we ate and I said time for sex baby. Then he woke up and walked out the room and I woke up and I said Harry! Then your father said he is going to exile and I told him that he would leave me. Then Sterling said you didn't tell you were pregnant with me that would make him stay here. Then Hermione said but I have letters from your father and he does know you are born. Then Sterling said you are the reason I don't have a father you filthy mudblood and Hermione slaps in the face and said don't call me that. Then Sterling said can I see these letters and Hermione said yes you can.

In the Sterling Potter's house attic

Sterling was looking at letters and said so my mother hit my father two times one in their third year and one in their sixth year. Then Hedwig was hooting at a letter and Sterling picks it up it reads

Dear Sterling

I know you are my son I sorry I missed your life but if you want to find me I am living in Miami, FL I want to said I love you son and don't tell your mother

Love

Your father

Harry James Potter

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Downstairs

Sterling said I am going out mom and Hermione said okay don't forget your necklace that I gave you when you were fourteen. Then Sterling puts on his necklace and runs out the door. Then he goes to docks and gets ferry. Then Sterling said I hope I can find my father.

Meanwhile in Miami

Sterling was driving in the streets on his motorcycle looking everywhere for his father. Then saw a guy wearing a red flower Hawaiian shirt. Then Sterling said I am looking for my father and the guy said what does look like and Sterling shows him a picture of his father and the guy said what his name is. Then Sterling said his name is Harry James Potter and the guy said in his mind now I need to tell him who his mother is. Then the guy said who is your mother and Sterling said Hermione Potter née Granger. Then the guy said okay son I need to tell you something. Then Sterling I am not your son man. Then guy said I am your father shows a picture of him when Harry and Hermione after the Yule Ball. Then Sterling said dad and hugs him. Then Harry said hide son and Sterling said what is it dad and Harry said Cubans they are looking for me. Then Sterling said why are they looking for you dad and Harry said because I have a directions to the fountain of Youth but it is in Latin American.

Review this

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

In a café

Harry and his son Sterling were talking. Then Harry said see those two bricks sitting over there I think they are not here for the milk shakes and Sterling said who are they dad and Harry said maybe Spaniards and the guy speaks Spanish and Harry said Cubans and the Cuban guy said Sr. Potter where is the fountain of youth and Sterling "puts out a knife" we will never talk to Cubans. Then Harry said nice try son but you bought a knife to a gun fight. Then Harry and Sterling got up and Harry said hit this guy over here and Sterling said would you hold this and punches the guy and Harry just like his mother. Then a girl said don't hit my boyfriend and pushes Sterling into a gang of greasers and the guy that Sterling punch said get that greaser and the greasers and jocks start to fight. Then Harry and Sterling got on Sterling's motorcycle. Then the Cubans got in their car and chased after Harry and Sterling. Then Harry told Sterling to take a left into the library and Sterling takes a left into library. Then Cubans stopped and Harry and Sterling went through the library. Then Sterling said split split split and Harry said what are you doing son and Sterling said I trying to make this bike to split and a guy screams and Sterling turns the bike into a table and destroys the table and Harry gives a guy a 100 bill. Then Sterling we lost them dad and Harry said we are close to a guy I know who can read Latin American. Then Sterling said do you want to drive dad.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Driving on the way to the guy that knows to read Latin American

Harry said I tell you that one time and I and your mother's sixth year someone made her cry and I put that person in the hospital wing and your mother was crying on my shoulder. Then Sterling said thanks dad and why did you left mom sixteen years pops and Harry said I killed someone that me and your mother knew for years and this was during our honeymoon. Then Sterling said was this person Ronald Weasley. Then Harry said yes but how did you know. Then Sterling said when I was born he came out of the hospital and Harry said I killed him in cold blood and he said where you born son and Sterling said London, England and where were you born dad? Then Harry replies Los Angeles, CA. then Sterling said you are an American dad. Then Harry said your mother doesn't care what nationally I have and does she think about me when I gone. Then Sterling said yep every day. Then Harry said we are here son and Sterling said a mansion this fucker is rich and Harry said yep this is his house. Then Harry and Sterling knocks on door and a guy said yes and sees Harry and Harry James Potter. Then Harry said Randy Roberts this is Sterling my son and Randy said nice to meet you young man can I help you Harry. Harry replies I need your help again and Sterling said again. Then Harry said yes again and he said to Randy can you tell me where the fountain of youth is and takes out a map and said these words are in Latin American and Randy said yes I can help you

40 minutes later….

Randy said the fountain of youth is in Nassau and I know where it is location so you have to take me with you

Then Harry okay just like old times

End of chapter 4

You can write stories with Harry and Randy adventures

Cliffhanger

Harry Potter is an archaeologist


	5. Chapter 5

In Randy's house

Harry and Sterling said the fountain of youth is in the Caribbean. Then Randy yes it is and Harry stands up and goes to bookshelf and takes a book out it said the fountain of youth. Then he reads when the British landed in Nassau they build a colony there. Then Sterling said what about the fountain pops and Harry reads again "the Spanish knew the fountain of youth was on Nassau the entrance was in a cave." Then after American and Spanish war all the islands that Spain owned the islanders they locked the gates of the fountain and hidden the keys to door of fountain around the Caribbean but the Cubans have the six keys while I have the last one in this house and Sterling said where did you get that dad and Harry replies Cuba! Then Randy said we need to get to Caribbean now and he said Harry I got the things you needed and Harry said thanks man and goes to bathroom and puts on his archaeologist outfit and said ready.

At airport

Harry, Randy, Sterling were getting on the plane to Bahamas and Sterling said we are going to found the fountain and Harry said don't be a jackass.

In the Bahamas

Harry was driving in a jeep with Sterling and Randy. Then Harry said there is the cave and the Cubans jumped up and said thanks Sr. Potter for showing us the way to the fountain and giving us the last key to gateway of the fountain.

In the cave of the fountain of youth

Harry and Randy were leading the Cubans into the cave of the fountain of youth. Then Sterling here it is the entrance and the Cubans unlock the gate and saw the fountain of youth and Harry said okay I lead you to the fountain what are you going to do with it and the head Cuban said I going to make me young then a Cuban said Spaniards and the Spaniards said you can't live forever Cubans and Harry said thanks Spaniards. Then head Spaniard said you're welcome dr. Potter let's get you out of here.

End of Sterling Potter and the Missing father.


End file.
